Madara's Backup Plan
by Minato's legacy
Summary: Madara is tired of Naruto Uzumaki and sends him to the past so his past self will destroy him. Now past him will have to deal with both the Yellow and Orange Flash.Naruto meets Minato and read to figure out what happens. Rated M for a reason. YOAI


**This is my first story so please be nice. I probably won't be able to update often because all of my electronics have been taken away for reading these fanfictions. Sorry for any misspelled words. Have fun reading!**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own naruto and never** will.

'thoughts'

"talking"

"YELLING"

"kyuubi talking"

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Another explosion rocked the forest that a blond-haired boy in a black coat with orange flames at the bottem and a brunette in a white open shirt with a rope around his waist were in. Both of their clothes were torn in various places and blood was seeping out of minor wounds, yet the blond's coat was unscathed. The blond laughed.

"Great spar, Sasuke! You almost got me that time. I better keep up my training to stay ahead of you! Being hokage I'm rarely able to get out and train. You wouldn't believe how tiring signing paperwork is. I believe the stuff is hell spawn," the brunette's face twisted as he tried to contain his laughter an failed. He knew how bad paperwork was, it was evil. The blond snarled,"Stop laughing! I swear that it breeds in my office. It's insane!"

Sasuke smirked and said," If only you had taken up an my offer we would be much better off. Naruto, you would be a hero," his smirk widened," and have someone to do your paperwork for you and I ," he paused and his smirk disappeared and his face became a pained grimace," Well, I would be dead." Naruto frowned.

"Well, Sasuke, I'm glad tha-" Naruto leaned over, a look of intense pain on his face.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled." What's wrong?"

Naruto looked up and managed to get out," Madara's backup plan." Sasuke frowned and asked "Where?" The reply he got made him happy although his relief didn't show on his face.

Naruto grunted out,"Dad."

Sasuke knew what that meant. Naruto's dad had died a long time ago so that meant something good was happening to his friend. Naruto dissapeared and the world around Sasuke started fading. Realizing what Madara did Sasuke smiled, a real true smile.

'Looks like the old man has finally done something right. Naruto will not be in pain but this will cause many many problems for my brother.' he thought and then he too faded overwritten.

_**Minato's POV**_

'_How just how do I get myself in these kinds of situations_?' thought Minato Namikaze. He and his team had been ambushed by a group of high-ranking Iwa missing-nin. As the second in command at the ANBU headquarters, Minato felt certain that nothing would happen, especially since the ANBU captain was in the squad. Yet with his spectacular luck (note the sarcasm) the captain was the first one to fall to the enemy's hands. After that the rest of the team was quickly imobalized and the captors dispatched the others with practiced ease. Minato was the only one left.

He was not tied up but he couldn't move because of a plant that the whole team had eaten but Minato was the only one alive to experience the effects. They had taken his kunai holder and his hiate. He felt a hand creep into his hair and despite the poison jerked away snarling. Nobody was allowed to touch his hair and it would stay that way forever. These strangers had absolutely no right.

"Aww, the great Minato Namikaze flinches away from a hand run through those spikey blond locks of his ," one of the captors cooed." such a shame that this great awe-inspiring ninja had to be taken down by us, a lowly band of missing nin. Ohhhh poor you," he sarcastically continued.

Minato's anger was rising, but since he had the stupid infernal gag in his mouth he couldn't reply.

"Turn him over boys," Minato realized what would happen and willed his body to obey its master and thrash around. Of course, because of his once again amazing luck his body refused to listen and he waited with growing horror listening to the vile man again," I think it's time for me to get to know and have some fun with my prey." He grinned and Minato was rolled over onto his stomach. He thought back to the last time this had happened. He had felt violated for at least a year.

He felt hands on his side and a wave of revolution raced through him. His captor pressed down on him and said," Now our fun begins."

Minato woke up in a cold sweat his breathing erratic. He was having the same nightmare ever since it had happened. The Sandaime had put him on leave for three weeks to help him mourn for the loss of close comrades and to get over what had been done to him.

As he settled back down to sleep a spike of chakra raced through his conscious. He jumped up as a yellow, orange, and black blur came through his window. The younger man had blood on him and though he had come though Minato's window he had no ANBU tails. The man looked up and he froze.'He looks just like me!'

The teen had the same blue eyes that were a mix of the ocean and the sky. His hair was the same "god come kill me" neon yellow as his, and his coat fit him well. The coat didn't have a single scratch on it and was a blaring color of orange with black flames at the bottem. Minato pouted,_'I want one of those_' if he had one he would look just as cool as the younger one in front of him.

Then his eyes widened. The teen looked just like him!

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" He teens expression turned steely and his eyes widened a little bit as if he was not used to some body not knowing him.

**_Naruto's POV_**

Sitting on the floor of his dads apartment room he was surprised he didn't think Madara would have wanted the Yellow and the Orange Flash in the same time period. He was wrong.

**OMG! When I checked my story 6 hours after the post I had 7 follows and 2 favs. Thanks for your support. I corrected most of the spelling for the inconvenience.**

**Thats the end of this chapter. I'm aiming for around at least 30 chapter so please read and review or better yet don't and enjoy.**

**Till next time Bye! ;)**

**- Minato's legacy**


End file.
